1. Technical Field
This device relates to grill cleaning devices that are used to clean outdoor grill surfaces and the like typically found in gas or charcoal grills. Such devices normally have a brush surface made out of metal such as bronze or steel for cleaning the grill grates as well as a scraper and sometimes a cleaning pad of steel wool on its reverse side.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of grill brush designs have been developed for cleaning the grill grate surfaces of cooking debris associated with grill cooking. Such prior art brushes address various issues associated with grill surfaces, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,365,380, 5,373,600, 6,443,646, 6,745,482 and D502,323S.
In Patent ending in 428, a disposable brush portion is disclosed in which a brush head is removably mounted on a handle that can be replaced after extended use.
Patent ending in 380 claims a brush cleaning tool for grills in which multiple bristle elements are of different lengths positioned so as to better engage about the surface of the grate elements on the grill during cleaning.
In U.S. Patent ending in 646 a grill brush is scene having an oil dispensing container to dispense cleaning oil as it is used on the grill.